Research goals for the coming year: (A) Continue experimental work and simulation analyses to understand the effects of uracil, Pi and glucose on this system. (B) Finalize for publication an initial steady state model of the citric acid cycle. (C) Obtain evidence for the enzymes and intermediates in the pentose shunt and for the reversibility of this pathway.